interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Skydiving... with LIGHTNING!
January 11th, 2036: Skydiving... with LIGHTNING! Are you ready for the ULTIMATE, AWESOME, and most ELECTRIFYING new sport to hit Earth? Are you craving pushing your body and mind TO THE LIMIT? Do you scoff at boring old extreme sports and are desperately seeking for the next brand new thing? Look no further! StormFall is proud to announce... THUNDER DIVING! You've jumped from 5,000 meters! You've jumped from 12,000 meters! You've done sub-orbital, mid-orbital and upper atmosphere jumps! What's left? I'll tell you what! A 20,000 meter jump into the middle of a raging storm, thunder and lightning all around you... which we can guarantee WILL hit you! StormFall's patented new protective gear will allow you to plunge at terminal velocity into the middle of a raging electrical storm and be utterly protected from the wrath of the skies. You'll feel the thunder, experience torrential rain like never before, and dance with massive lightning strikes. You'll be buffeted around, tossed through the air, hit up currents, down currents, sideways currents and it's all a part of the experience! For your first jump you'll be attached to a trained StormFall instructor, as this is an experience unlike any other sky dive you've done before! Second jump, you're on your own, but don't worry (not that you would)! Our suit has automated safety protocols, meaning that you don't even need to pull the chute if you don't want to or are having too much fun to bother: it'll do it for you! Did we mention that the instructor could be Bishop Two of the Consortium? That's right, StormFall is proudly run by Mason and Ronald Grey, who based the sport off Bishop Two's legendary freefall through a storm to save the Subaqueanus Station two years ago. The suit is actually based off just recently made public Consortium tech, and is the only one of its kind available to commercial sports anywhere in the world! This is an experience like no other! In addition to all this, for your admission ticket you'll receive a round trip flight to Tofino, British Columbia, and accommodations on the beach. Considered some of the best storm chasing in the world, the scenic area around Tofino offers all sort of land based activities: 5 meter wave surfing, hiking on some of the most challenging trails in the world, and climbing up sheer rock walls in the pouring rain. All activities for discerning adrenaline freaks! Come join us on the sandy shores of British Columbia, and be prepared to have your mind blown, your body tossed about like a paper doll in a hurricane, and all of your senses electrified! After all, it wouldn't be THUNDER DIVING unless you get a bit of lightning in your pants. THUNDER DIVING: ONLY from StormFall. Sign up for our first jump starting at the end of February, 2036. Note: Thunder Diving is a registered trademark of StormFall INC, a subsidirary of Grey Sport Enterprises. Not advised for people with heart conditions, extensive cybernetic implants, pregnant women or anyone under the age of 21. You must complete a three day VR training course to be able to participate in Thunder Diving. While we will do our best to make sure your jump happens in the middle of a storm, Mother Nature is a fickle bitch and we will not be held accountable if a storm does not cooperate with your scheduled jump time. Category:Mason Grey Category:Ronald Grey Category:Subaqueanus Marine Study Station Category:StormFall Category:February, 2036 Category:Grey Sport Enterprises